fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Friday the 13th (NES video game)
Friday the 13th is a survival horror video game for the Nintendo Entertainment System released by LJN Ltd. in 1989. It was based on the film series of the same name and featured both hockey-masked serial killer Jason Voorhees and his mother, Pamela Voorhees. Plot It's a pretty typical summer at Crystal Lake. There's a group of happy children staying in the Camp. You and your six camp counselor friends are watching over the kids while enjoying the lake and the wilderness. The days are bright and sunny. The nights are cool and clear. But Jason is on a rampage, and it's up to you to stop him, but it's not going to be easy. You must first fight your way through forests filled with man-eating wolves, caves covered with blood sucking bats, and hordes of mindless zombies everywhere you turn. You must also help any friend who is in danger, or else you can just kiss them goodbye. Hiding in a cabin or staying adrift in a canoe won't keep you safe, as Jason will find you. The only way to survive this summer is to challenge Jason face to face, and destroy him. Gameplay In the video game, players take the role of any one of six camp counselors, switching between them as needed. As they explore the Camp Crystal Lake area, they are continually and randomly attacked by Jason. There are cabins near the lake that can only be accessed by boat. These cabins contain the small children who are camping at the lake and they too will be occasionally attacked by Jason. Should all the counselors or all the children be killed, the game ends. Players can acquire various items to help them ward off Jason's attacks. Although all counselors begin the game armed with rocks to throw at enemies, these can be upgraded by finding knives, machetes, axes, torches (only found by lighting all the fireplaces in the large cabins) or a pitchfork. This latter can only be obtained by finding and defeating the decapitated, flying head of Pamela Voorhees. In order to win the game, Jason's life bar must be completely depleted three times over the course of three "days". However, Jason becomes faster and more dangerous each time his life is depleted. Counselors and Attributes Weapons and Items NOTES: ● Weapons are transferable using the selecting the "PASS" option on your screen . You can be in any room in the cabin but the counselor that you are wanting to pass it to must be in the same cabin. ●● The torch can only be obtained by the counselor who has lit the correct fireplaces and has followed the notes in the cabins. The item is still transferable as a weapon. The pitchfork can only be obtained by defeating Jason's mother on the third day. ●●● Items like the flashlight and sweater can only be obtained by the counselor who completed the task, and can only be used by that counselor. The flashlight can be obtained by any counselor, the sweater may only be obtained by one counselor who successfully completes the task of killing Jason's mother on the second day. Keys are obtained on the paths around or near the cave or woods. These items are not transferable. '''●●●● '''Vitamins will replenish a small amount on the life bar if the counselor should happen to die and has this item in their inventory. Vitamins may also replenish counselors' life bar by a small amount if they are in the same cabin as you by using the "CURE" option. Gallery 1.jpg|Jason Voorhees as he appeared in the game. ss.jpg|Game cartridge. Title Screen 1.jpg|Title screen. Character Select Screen.jpg|Character select screen. You are dead game over.jpg|Ending screen one. Category:Video games